deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolve
About Evolution Evolution is a way to increase the strength of your cards. Evolving a card requires at least two copies of the same card, as well as enough Gil to pay for the evolution. Cards which have been evolved have a + (2nd stage) or ++ (3rd stage) appended to the card's rarity. You can also identify a card's stage of evolution by looking at the bottom right of the card. Base cards have just a red orb, "+" cards have a red and green orb and "++" cards have a red, green and a blue orb and fully evolved cards have a gold dragon on a rainbow background. Most cards have 4 stages of evolution, but special invitation cards have more. When evolved to its final stage, a card's rarity increases by one (e.g R-->RR), and any skills are sometimes upgraded (e.g. Earth defense boosted very slightly --> slightly). Evolving a card resets its level to 1, so a max-level card's attack and defense may decrease when initially evolved, but each stage's base and max stats will be higher than the previous stage's. Full Moon [RR] can be used to evolve cards with rarity RR and below, however it is recommended to save it for RR (and maybe R cards). Full Moon [SR] can be used to evolve cards with rarity SR and below, however it is recommended to save it for SR cards. Full Moon [SSR] can be used to evolve cards with rarity SSR and below, however due to the extremely rarity of the SSR full moon, it is highly recommended to save it for SSR cards. To read more, go to Tips . Leveling card skills Some cards have skills which provide various benefits, typically increasing attack or defense for a specific element during pvp battles. When evolved to its highest form, a card's skill increases to the next level. For example: Bird God R with Heaven Guard (Boosts Heaven elements' defense power very slightly) fully evolved becomes Bird God RR with Heaven Barrier (Boosts Heaven elements' defense power slightly). A note about card variation While all cards with the same name seem to have identical attack, defense, and cost values, they may have different numbers of slots and may or may not have skills. It's important to pick your best version of a card (i.e., the one with the most slots and skills) in such a situation. The evolved form inherits the slots and skills of the base card. For example: 5-slot Knight Warrior NN with Earth Attack evolved with 2-slot Knight Warrior NN with no skill results in 5-slot Knight Warrior NN+ with Earth Attack. Differences between DW and RoB One important difference between Deity Wars and Rage of Bahamut is that only 5% of attack and defense from the second card carries over from one form to another. This means that evolving with a max-level card yields only a small stat boost. However, fully leveling your base card between evolutions will allow you to get higher-quality materials, and fully leveling all stages of a card's evolution gains you an additional completion material. Category:Gameplay